This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers often include displays for presenting information to a user.
Displays are typically provided with a protective cover layer such as a layer of glass. The glass protects the display from moisture ingress and other contaminants while providing a surface through which images can be displayed.
If care is not taken, the glass cover layer of a display can become scratched, cracked, or shattered. To reduce scratching, some glass cover layers are chemically strengthened via ion exchange, in which sodium ions in the glass surface are replaced by potassium ions from a potassium salt bath. The ion exchange causes the surface of the glass to be compressed while the core of the glass is in a state of tension.
However, even chemically strengthened glass can provide unsatisfactory scratch resistance, and scratches on the display are likely to lead to future cracks and shattering.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays for electronic devices such as displays with improved scratch resistance.